


The Soulmate Chronicles

by jbums



Category: GOT7
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, Timelines, enemies is too harsh but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbums/pseuds/jbums
Summary: My fictional take on a timeline of events centered around JJ Project from debut to present day.





	The Soulmate Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I'm not too bad at tagging but the way this story is written makes it quite difficult. Also the fact that I have no clue whether JJP's relationship will be platonic or romantic. Anyways, I will add more tags as the story goes on.
> 
> Another thing! This fanfiction starts from debut days as JJP, then will progress to JJP as members in GOT7 and will further progress towards recent times. I'm not quite sure where exactly I will end this story, but if I miss important dates/events from the past, I will include them in later chapters as flashbacks.
> 
> Disclaimer: Some of the events/dates in this story are based off of real events. However, parts and details of these events are pure FICTION and have not actually happen.

It had been officially announced that JJ Project would debut as a duo during the second half of 2012. Jinyoung of course knew the news before anyone in the public did, but seeing the article on Naver made things appear so much more, real. There wouldn’t be any turning back or debating whether he felt ready or not. The comeback was coming quickly and each day he and Jaebum would practice in order to perfect what they had to offer. 

Jaebum and him. 

Some of Jinyoung's earliest memories involve jaebum, it actually felt quite intrusive. His first memories of being a JYP trainee involve Jaebum; it's as if the older boy has never once left his side.

He looks over to his left, watching the blond run his hands through his sweaty, stiff hair. He scoffs immediately after the action, he didn't know why the boy was acting so tired, he never worked half as hard as Jinyoung did. It was always like that with Jaebum. He hardly worked his ass off yet got praised for doing the bare minimum because he was naturally good. And Jinyoung was good too, but he always worked hard, he was passionate about singing and dancing. He remembers the days when Jaebum used to hate going to vocal practice claiming that he, “only wants to dance.” Jinyoung found him to be most foolish then. Now, however, he admits that he does admire Jaebum, but he still wishes the boy would put more effort into what he does. This is the guy he's going to have to debut with, so of course he wants to make sure he's taking things just as serious. 

"Resting time is over Jinyoungie," a cheerful call of his name snaps him back into reality. He had been working hard, preparing for the debut. Both him and Jaebum agreed that they were worn out and needed time to recuperate. This whole time he had been laying on the floor lost in his thoughts about everything that has happened.

He pulls himself together and stands up, hands placed onto his hips in a tiring pose. He snaps back smartly, "Usually i'm the one telling you that," he laughs off.

Jaebum rolls his eyes,"Yeah well I guess you were too tired to say something," and then the music is turned on, cueing the restart of practice. 

Jinyoung smiles to himself in pleasure, it's always fun getting under his hyung's skin. Picking and teasing Jaebum was definitely one of his favorite activities. It was even more fun when his hyung would get annoyed and Jinyoung found ways to tease him further. He’s surprised Jaebum hasn’t lashed out on him, but he has to admit, he was starting to handle his anger better. Jinyoung supposes that’s something he should add to his short list of ‘things I guess I like about Jaebum’. 

Once dance practice finishes completely, Jaebum and Jinyoung collect their things and start to head out of the room. Their manager was hanging outside, ready to lead them to the car that would take them back to the dorm. In the car Jinyoung looks out the window, spacing out once again. He still can’t believe he lives with Jaebum now. They had just moved in and their first night together with their manager was insanely awkward. Neither of them had ever lived with someone who wasn't their family; he suddenly remembers his manager's voice in his head, "You guys have to treat each other like family now," he shakes his head at the voice. How ridiculous.

The younger boy glances over at his hyung. Jaebum was sat with his head against the window, eyes closed and headphones in his ear. He looked at peace. If Jinyoung wasn’t so tired he would find a way to bother him, but he didn’t have the energy left in him. 

“I can feel you staring,” a voice says softly. 

He rolls his eyes even though Jaebum wouldn’t be able to see. A sigh leaves his mouth before he speaks a question, “Hyung are you scared?” 

The boy across from him opens his eyes at that, “Of what exactly?”

“Debuting,” he simply responses.

Jaebum shifts in his seat, sitting up to properly give Jinyoung attention. With one headphone now dangling from his ear he shrugs, “I suppose, but what’s the point on dwelling over your fears?”

The younger stares at him in shock. Him and Jaebum were so different. All Jinyoung did was dwell on his fears. He was worried about everything there was to worry about. He was worried JYP, the CEO, the staff, his family, even Jabeum would be disappointed if he didn’t do well enough. He was terrified that he would screw up on stage or that his voice would crack. Or that he would forget a move on stage no matter how much he’s tried to engrain the choreography into his brain. So many things could go wrong and those worries kept Jinyoung awake at night, forbidding him of sleep. 

Jaebum snaps his fingers in front of the boy’s face, “Yah Jinyoung, get out of your head for once. You’ll be okay. Whatever you’re scared of hasn’t happened yet. There’s no point in worrying yourself over something that may never happen. Enjoy yourself now.” 

And Jinyoung just stares at him. Lost in the words that actually comforted him. He stares at Jaebum until the features on the boy’s face start to blur. 

“Enjoy yourself now”

He supposes he hasn’t quite enjoyed himself yet; too busy stressing over what ifs and do nots. He always thought the fun part would come after debut, but he was wrong. 

He suddenly remembers something a sunbae once told him, “Your life as a trainee will be some of your most stressful and heartbreaking moments. But they will also be some of the best, simplest and happiest ones.” 

Jinyoung realizes he hasn’t responded to Jaebum yet, so he agrees with a nod. Turning back to look out the window, he murmurs a soft, “Thank you hyung.”

Jaebum nods as he grabs the earbud to place it back in position, “I have worries too. But I also know I want to live in this moment, it’s not something we’ll be able to get back.”


End file.
